codename_scrawlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Viroid (character)
Viroid (Wirusu) himself is being a mutant beast with metal parts (plating on his body, which include his back, underside, arms, legs and parts of his face) in, which may qualify him as Mecha-Bioid. Biography Viroid hails from the cold regions of Mori moutains. There is a village that his species. His age is around 45 to 50. He stands around 4' 7"ft. His fangs are rather long and sharp, which makes him some sort of shark or piranha. He has various scars across his body and face. His eyes are a yellowish-orange. He has a scar that stars from his head, goes through one of his eyes and ends at his chin. He has a tail as well. Why half of his body is bionic is unknown. It's osmething he wishes never to speak of. His race is unknown. No known game is given to them. About 30 of his race still exist in Mori, including his mate, Dorn. Viroid was taken captive by Captain Shuu, a poacher and deadly circus freak who hijacks rare animals on the planet for his performance shows. Crash and Zero rescued Viroid from Shuu and became part of the team. Personality Despite being a beast, Viroid is fairly intelligent. Far more intelligent than human or Starjin for that matter. He is capable of speaking English, as well for starjin. He has also picked up bad habits such as cursing and smoking. He prefers to smoke from a kiseru pipe. Fighting Style Starjin Scrawls: United by Fate Viroid can't hold weapons (pretty much like Spyro). Instead, he can transform into a Drill Tank or a small Glider Jet. However, Viroid can have rilfes attached to the metal part of his back, making him a mass weapon of destruction! This is only for a combo attack with Eiko. His weapon of choice are claws, drills and a collar. He can also hold a dagger in his jaws. Whatever weapon you chose for him does not effect the game. However, claw weapons boost Viroid's defense and speed, while daggers boost his offense and speed. Claws Equipped Raging Beast - Viroid charges at the claw and slashes them with his paw. Toss n' Spike - Viroid creates a ball of energy, tosses it in the air and spikes it down at the foe. Prowling - He slinks off into the shadows and attacks the foe from behind. Fenrir's Rage - Viroid charges at his foe and claws, bites and tackles the foe in a combo attack. Drill Claw - Combo attack, Viroid slashes and "drills" the foe with his claws. Dance of the Fenrir - Viroid howls to the moon and unleashes his inner fury. Dagger Equipped Odin's Wraith - ''Viroid charges at the foe, causing massive damage. ''Hell's Rampage - ''Viroid leaps into the air with the dagger in his mouth and performs an areal sommersult, slashing down at the foe. Then goes under the foe for another attack. ''Beastal Fury - ''A flurry of combo attacks with dagger. ''Howling Moon - ''Viroid Howls to the moon and runs towards the foe, slashing. ''Crescent Slash - ''Viroid slashes the air, creating crescent slash waves. ''Odin's Judgement - ''Viroid charges at full force and performs a flurry of cutting attacks with the dagger in his mouth. Final blow is followed by him slamming the foe to the ground and giving a victory howl. Guns on his back ''Cybernetic Punk - ''Eiko pulls out two huge guns from inside her vest and attachs them on Viroid's back. She straps down her goggles and leaps on Viroid's back. Pointing, she tells Viroid to stay still and lower his head. Eiko then fires a huge shot or a cluster shot at a foe or foes. Move finished with both giving a high five. Trivia *He is based off a protagonist with the same name from the season 2 of Captain N. *His Japanese name stands for the word ''virus. *Given by his age, Viroid is the second oldest party member. Baldwin is the oldest, while Indy would be the third oldest. *He can be the word of wisdom of the party. *He smokes from a kiseru and is often shown one in his mouth. *He is often viewed as a banchou. *His move names are based off two Norse legends. *He likes to play go (Chinese chess) and mahjong. Tropes *Badass Furry *Intellectual Animal *Crush Kill Destroy *Papa Wolf *Cutlass Between The Teeth *Expy See also *Viroid (character)/Relationships Category:Original characters Category:Characters created by Zero Ryuusei Category:Beasts Category:Smoking characters Category:Partially mecha characters Category:Primitives